clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Snowzerland War III
The Great Snowzerland War III was the Final Great Snowzerland War that occurred. It was the most epic and destructive war in the series.....thanks to Ben Hun and his Hershee Chocolate. Prologue Swiss Ninja was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast with his family. It was Sunday, which meant that the Special Sunday Newspaper Edtition of The Neue Zürcher Zeitung. (The Canton's Official Newspaper) His wife, Maddieworld, was cooking the food, while Bellina, Jessica, Ninja Wraith, and Griante were in their rooms. Swiss read around the Headlines, seeing what was new and what the people's complaints or compliments where. Swiss:"Things are going well in the Country, dear." Maddieworld:"That's Good. What's going on Internationally?" Swiss:"Hold on, let me get that section..." Swiss pulled it out to see the first headline in bold letters: Hershee Chocolate Sells It's One Billionth Chocolate Bar! Swiss glared as he read the article. Then he screamed. Swiss:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Maddie:"What's Wrong, Swiss?" Swiss:"Oh, that Ben Hun is trying to outcompete Snowzerland's Chocolate! Chocolate was OUR national Product! When someone thinks of Chocolate, they need to think of SNOWZERLAND, not HERSHEE." Maddie:"Don't you mean They need to think of You, not Ben Hun?" Swiss:"Perhaps...." SN's Father, Red River 2, came into the kitchen. Red:"Mornin' Everyone. Can You make some coffee for me, Maddie?" Maddie:"Sure.." Red:"Thanks.... Hey Swiss, you seem downcast." Swiss:"I am. That dreaded Ben Hun is at it again with my Patience." Red:"Ok....Well, you better get at it with your chocolate companies and start making a better Chocolate product again...." Swiss:"No, No, that's a Terrible Idea. I will get my revenge on Ben Hun instead." Red sighed. Red:"This isn't a good sign..." ---- A couple of hours later, Swiss was in his private library with Austin8310, who was sitting in a Chair. The Library door was locked, and Swiss was pacing across the large room frantically. Austin sat in the comfortable chair and sipped a cup of tea. Swiss:"What should we do....What should we do?" Austin:"Stop Pacing like that, maybe?" Swiss:"Not Funny." Austin:"You could use an Invasion then." Swiss:"Brilliant." Austin:"Although, Many Penguins will hate you for destroying the Hershee Factories. Some Penguins love their Products..." Swiss:"That's where you come in." Austin:"Huh?" Swiss:"I'll have you secretly infiltrate one of the factories. Find out the Secret Recipies, bring them back to me, and we will raid the Factories." Austin:"So where are the factories?" Swiss:"I hear there are Three in the Finestade Land. I will provide you the airfare tickets, but the Factory Disguise is something that you will have to get yourself." Austin:"Do I have to go there?" Swiss:"That's my order." Austin:"Alright..." ---- Akbaboy video taped their entire conversation. Ak: I’ll make sure they don’t get in! He told Ben everything. Ben: Alright, guards! Guard each factory so Swiss and Austin don’t get in, k? Guards: Yes, sir! Ben: Excellent. Ak: Fools! They don’t know my true power! I’ll meme curse them if they get far enough to getting past the guards! Poor Austin and Swiss didn’t know what was gonna happen. To be Continued....